Someone Who Can Replace Him
by LucyLucielle
Summary: Mukuro tidak menghubungi Chrome selama lebih dari dua minggu. Chrome pun mencoba untuk berjalan-jelan untuk melepas sedih, saat itu, ia bertemu dengan seseorang. 1896; Don't like, don't read! R&R please?


Fufufu~

Akhirnya,,

fanfic 1896~ *dance*

Oh, well, dari pada kelamaan, kita langsung mulai, ya~ XD

**Disclaimer: KHR bukan milik saya! KHR itu miik Amano Akira~**

**Warning: Typo, aneh, maksa, (super) OOC**

Let's start~!

* * *

**Someone Who Can Replace Him**

Chrome duduk di salah satu ruangan besar Kokuyo—itulah yang biasa ia lakukan, bukan? Duduk sendirian sambil memeluk tas kecil berisi trident yang serasa tak pernah lepas dari tangannya—atau memang tidak pernah dilepas?

Kalian semua pasti tahu, trident itu pemberian Mukuro, orang yang pernah menyelamatkan nyawa seorang Nagi yang telah merubah namanya menjadi Chrome.

Tetapi, ia sudah tidak berbicara selama hampir tiga minggu kepada Mukuro. Hal yang sering di lakukan Mukuro walaupun berada dalam penjara air Vendicare adalah berkomunikasi dengan Chrome setidaknya tiga hari sekali.

Karena itu, Chrome merasa agak sedih & kesepian—dan juga bingung. Ia pun memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar. Mungkin ia bisa menemukan sesuatu? Atau mungkin Mukuro akan berkomunikasi dengannya saat ia sedang berjalan-jalan? Yah, yang penting, ia bisa membuang waktu sedikit. Tanpa bilang apa-apa kepada Ken ataupun Chikusa, Chrome bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar Kokuyo

* * *

Chrome berjalan melewati rumah Tsuna, calon vongola decimo yang terus menolak menjadi bos mafia. Ia berhenti sebentar disana, melihat rumah yang tak terlalu besar, tetapi memiliki 'Anggota keluarga' yang lumayan banyak. Chrome hanya tersenyum melihat rumah itu, sambil berharap ia punya keluarga yang selalu bersamanya. Chikusa dan Ken sudah ia anggap seperti keluarga, walaupun mereka sebenarnya 'menerima' Chrome karena ia bisa berkomunikasi dengan Mukuro. Setidaknya mereka lebih baik dari orang tuanya yang bahkan tidak mau berkorban untuk anaknya.

Chrome pun langsung berjalan lagi, tidak ingin keberadaanya di ketahui Tsuna. Ia pasti di ajak masuk kedalam dan ditawari macam-macam. Ia tidak terbiasa menerima hal seperti itu, jadi ia agak bingung untuk merespon pemberian orang lain.

* * *

**Namimori Park**

Taman Namimori adalah pilihan Chrome untuk duduk bersantai disana. Ia harap tidak ada yang mengenalinya. Ia bukanlah tipe orang yang bisa memilih topik pembicaraan dengan baik. Ia duduk di bangku taman, sendirian, sambil masih memeluk tas berisi trident itu. Ia memandangi langit yang tak berawan, berharap ia bisa bertemu dengan orang yang telah menyelamatkan hidupnya. Chrome hanya bisa menghela nafas karena hal itu hanya kemungkinan kecil terjadi.

"Hei, kau" seseorang memanggil Chrome. Chrome menoleh kearah suara dan mendapati sosok rival Mukuro, Hibari Kyouya

"Y-Ya?" balas Chrome. Hibari tidak membalas dan hanya berjalan mendekatinya

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Hibari datar, tanpa nada

"A-aku hanya berjalan-jalan sedikit..." jawab Chrome

"Bagaimana dengan Mukuro?" Hibari duduk di samping Chrome

"Mukuro-sama tidak menghubungi ku... Sejak 3 minggu yang lalu..." Chrome menundukkan kepalanya

"Oh.."

Suasana menjadi hening. Mereka berdua tidak memulai topik apapun.

"A-ah... Aku akan kembali ke Kokuyo.." baru saja Chrome berdiri, Hibari menarik tangannya

"Kenapa kau tidak duduk disini saja dulu?" ujar Hibari. Pipi Chrome sedikit memerah. Ia pun kembali duduk di kursinya

"Kau sepertinya sangat menghargai Mukuro, ya?" Chrome tersentak.

"Ya.. Karena Mukuro-sama aku masih bisa disini.." Chrome tersenyum kecil

"Wao.. Penyelamat, ya?" balas Hibari. Chrome hanya mengangguk

"Kau pasti sedih, ia tidak berbicara dengan mu selama tiga minggu" lanjut Hibari. Chrome menundukkan kepalanya, "Iya..."

"Mukuro-sama pernah tidak berbicara dengan ku dalam waktu yang lama, tapi tidak pernah selama ini" kata Chrome lirih

"Ia selalu mendengarkan cerita ku, selalu menenangkan ku ketika sedih—Walaupun hanya bertemu di mimpi" lanjutnya

Hibari mengelus pelan kepala Chrome, pipi Chrome memerah.

Chrome masih menundukkan kepalanya, untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

Hibari yang tadinya duduk di sebelah Chrome berdiri, dan dalam keadaan setengah duduk, ia mengangkat dagu Chrome, "Mulai sekarang, kau punya tempat lain untuk menceritakan kesedihan mu"

"Eh?" Chrome terlihat bingung. Hibari mengangkat tubuh Chrome yang kecil

"Kalau kau punya masalah dan tidak bisa mengatakannya kepada Mukuro, kau bisa mengatakknya padaku" Hibari tersenyum dan mengelus pipi Chrome yang masih memerah. Hibari memeluk tubuh mungil Chrome "Kau tidak perlu bersedih, Chrome"

Chrome tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Beberapa detik kemudian Chrome tersenyum dan memeluk balik Hibari

"Terima kasih, Hibari-san" Chrome tersenyum

Setelah beberapa detik berpelukan, Hibari melepas pelukan tersebut

"Kalau kau mau mencariku, aku ada di Namimori chuu. Kalau aku tidak ada disana, tunggu saja aku di reception room." Ujar Hibari sambli mengelus kepala Chrome

"Ya, baiklah!" Chrome tersenyum lebar

* * *

**Few days later**

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto, sang rain guardian vongola memanggil Tsuna sang vongola decimo

"Juudaime! Anda mau menikmati makan siang dimana?" Gokudera, salah satu teman (calon)vongola decimo—bahkan mengaku sebagai tangan kanan nya— memanggil Tsuna

"Seperti biasa saja, kita makan di atap saja" ujar Tsuna sambil mengeluarkan angelic smile andalannya

* * *

"Kuharap Hibari-san tidak sedang di atap..." Tsuna menghela nafas

"Kurasa belakangan ini Hibari tidak ada di atap" komentar Yamamoto

"Rasanya belakangan ini aku juga melihat si rambut nanas" balas Gokudera

"Hah? Maksudmu Mukuro?" tanya Tsuna kaget

"Bukan. Maksudku yang perempuan"

"Ah.. Chrome... Eh? Memangnya Hibari-san tidak marah ada murid sekolah lain masuk kesini?" tanya Tsuna penasaran

Yamamoto hanya mengangkat bahu nya tanda tidak tahu

"Ah! Itu dia!" kata Gokudera setangah berbisik, sambil menunjuk ke depan. Chrome, berlari melewati koridor, tidak memperdulikan orang lain yang melihatnya

"Juudaime! Mari kita ikuti dia!" seru Gokudera

"Ayo!" balas Tsuna

* * *

"Sedang apa dia?" tanya Yamamoto yang penasaran, karena Chrome sekarang sedang berlari ke reception room, bahkan membuka pintunya

"Ah! Bukankah itu berbahaya? Kita harus menyelamatkan(?) dia!" kata Tsuna setengah berbisik agar tidak ketahuan. Tapi sebelum mereka bertindak, seseorang bergaya rambut regent keluar dari reception room dan mengatakan sesuatu kepada Chrome. Kemudian, Chrome membungkuk sebelum ia berlari kembali

"Ayo kita ikuti lagi!" ujar Tsuna

* * *

Chrome berlari menuju atap. Tsuna, Gokudera, dan Yamamoto hanya memperhatikan dari belakang

"Apa akan ia lakukan?" tanya Tsuna

"Tidak tahu. Makanya ayo cari tahu!" Yamamoto mendekati pintu menuju atap. Mereka bertiga mengintap, siapa yang ada di atap selain Chrome

Mereka terdiam, melihat Chrome yang tersenyum dengan pipi memerah sementara Hibari mengelus kepala Chrome sambil tersenyum juga

"Jadi... Chrome datang kesini untuk menemui.. Hibari-san?" tanya Tsuna tak percaya

"Yah, seperti yang kita lihat..." tambah Yamamoto

Hibari menoleh ke arah pintu dan men-death glare tiga orang yang sedang mengintip disana

"H-HIIIII!" seru Tsuna sambil berlari pergi

"Tu-tunggu dulu, juudaime!" Gokudera mengejar juudaime nya

"Ahaha~" Yamamoto hanya tertawa sambil mengikuti kedua temannya

Sementara di atap, Chrome hanya tertawa kecil melihat boss nya yang pergi begitu melihat death glare Hibari

**~The end~**

**

* * *

**

Err,,, endingnya agak aneh, ya,, = ="

Udah, lah, yang penting REVIEW! XD


End file.
